Love Bites
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: God she's sexy when she gives me her blood. Kenta and Karin do naughty things after a session gets hot and heavy don't worry it's an established relationship! Kenta/Karin LEMON! RATED M FOR A REASON!


Ok so I've been on this Chibi Vampire kick for a while, but when I went to the fanfiction for it I found out that it's listed two times, once as Chibi Vampire, and once as Karin! Well there's only one fic in the Chibi Vampire category and it's an OC thing, so I went to Karin. Well I found out that no one has any completed Karin/Kenta fics and I was like OMG! WHY NOT!? So I wrote one!

Note: I haven't gotten past volume 4 so if they fix her problem in later volumes I wouldn't know! I just thought that she looked turned on whenever she went to bite him and thought it would be a good basis for a fic!

Sorry if my het lemons are a bit rusty, haven't done one…actually I don't think I've ever actually written a het sex scene in a fic O.o lol

Enjoy!

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

_Oh no!_

It was happening again, her worst nightmare. Her blood was multiplying and her main meal had vanished!

Where was Kenta!?

Karin looked frantically around for her husband, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!_

"Karin."

She jumped.

She turned around to give whoever had snuck up on her a piece of her mind. What she wasn't prepared for was the throbbing in her blood as she turned smack-dab into Kenta.

"Where were you!?" She scolded as she put her hands on her hips, irritated.

"Gomen, gomen." He said, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling sheepishly. "…You look like shit."

He quickly realized what a mistake _that_ was.

After receiving a sharp blow to his head he got the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

"So that how you greet your loving wife after scaring the bujeebus out of her and abandoning her to the every whim of her defective blood! Some husband you are!"

"I'm sorry Karin, I didn't mean it like that." He said with a sigh. When Karin had "her time of the month she got a bit cranky (no pun intended), especially if he wasn't there to help.

He surprised her by taking her tenderly into his arms and pressing her mouth to his neck.

He could feel her hot breath coming in heavy pants as she bared her fangs and sunk them into his jugular.

He groaned and pulled her closer.

"Karin" it came out in a hoarse whisper.

He could feel her blood coursing through his veins, melting away all of his unhappiness.

God he needed her.

As she withdrew her fangs from his neck he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

She was still hazy from blood letting, but god she was sexy like that.

He kissed her hungrily as the glazed look in her eyes went from satiated to lusty.

He kissed a trail of fire from her lips to the hollow of her throat, smirking at every sharp intake of breath that he heard from her.

"Kenta" it was more of a whimper than anything, begging him to hurry, letting him know she needed this as much as he did.

"Not so fast my love." He chastised gently as he slowly caressed and kissed every unclothed part of her body.

He was going to torture her.

He slid his hand up under her shirt, ghosting his fingertips lightly over her stomach. She arched up to meet his touch.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

He slid her shirt up over her navel, stopping it right before her bra came into view. She huffed impatiently.

"_Patience_" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

He kissed his way from her ear to her lips and down to her collar bone before planting searing kisses on her stomach and navel.

She moaned.

He slid her shirt up millimeter by millimeter as he kissed, licked, and bit his way towards he chest.

When he finally fully removed her shirt, her nipples were already hard and erect beneath the fabric of her bra.

He took the left one in his mouth and pleasured it through the thin cloth, brushing his thumb over the right one.

_Restrain yourself_. He forced himself to behave as she moaned and arched off of the bed, eager for more of the pleasing sensations.

Reaching back to unclip her bra, he put it with her discarded shirt and nipped his way back down to her navel, soothing the love marks with apologetic licks as he went.

Kissing along the hem of her skirt, he slowly unzipped it, moving it downward tortuously slow, burning a path downward with his lips.

He slid her skirt and panties down her legs slowly, still not touching the glistening core of her body that he knew was probably aching with desire.

"Not…fair..you're…not naked…yet" She panted.

While he had removed her clothes slowly he paid no such attention to his own. He undressed quickly and went back to the bed.

Tracing patterns on her inner thigh, he began biting her pale, slender neck.

Nothing turns a vampire on more than being bitten.

Just as she arched her back off of the bed he gave her what she wanted and slipped two fingers into her moist core, rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb.

"Not…not like this. I want…I need you inside of me." She whimpered.

He was all too happy to comply.

He groaned as he slid into her tight heat. She ground herself onto him hungrily, demanding he finish what he started.

She wrapped he legs around him as he moved within her, their pants and groans mingling and dissipating into the still night air of their bedroom.

Ghosts of caresses, whispered and moaned names filled the room long before Karin finally broke and came, clamping down around Kenta. He whispered her name in her ear before spilling himself inside of her.

He pulled out of her as their breathing returned to normal. Satisfied, he pulled her onto his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Wow…I just finished the fic and I'm already thinking of a sequel! What do you think about a baby! Yeah I haven't done a fic with a pregnant _female_ since I wrote Ripples!


End file.
